mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ImperfectXIII
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the On a Cross and Arrow/Gallery page. If you haven't done so already, please take a look at this short summary of what this wiki is all about and how you can contribute to it. A longer version that goes into some more detail on the "dos" and "don'ts" is also available (there aren't many "don'ts", so no worries!). The and pages will help you stay updated on the latest edits, blog entries and forum posts. Need help? Feel free to contact me or another administrator if you're having any problems. On talk pages, you should after your message. Thanks again, and have fun editing! -- Jonny Manz (Talk) 05:39, February 7, 2013 Hello ImperfectXIII Its always nice to see a fellow Brony/Pegasister/Catooniac. Thank you for welcoming me to Wiki!AusieFox (talk) 19:41, April 29, 2013 (UTC)AusieFox Admin rights Congratulations, due to your excellent contributions to the wiki, I've decided to give you administrator rights! is a helpful page for what administrators can do. If you have questions, don't hesitate to contact me on my talkpage, and I will try to answer them as quickly as I can. -- This is Jonny Manz, 21:50, April 29, 2013 (UTC) : Oh, wow, that's so cool. Thank you, I'm honored. ImperfectXIII (talk) 22:26, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Many congratulations on earning admin rights, ImperfectXIII! -- Abcron (talk) 03:54, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Doctor Whooves Okay, I have tired to improve the Doctor Whooves story. Brillaint, Now "Give it a Go" : Good work, but you don't need to keep me updated on your progress. Edit at your own pace and other users will add to it. Also be sure to leave your signature on your talk page posts. Signature button's right up there in the edit window. ImperfectXIII (talk) 21:59, May 7, 2013 (UTC) : Hah! take thar! For deleting the oringial links. Block on MLP:FiM Wiki Um... excuse me, but I was blocked from the MLP:FiM wiki by Ozank for a reason I would like to discuss. I can't talk to Ozank because thats part of my ban, and because your an admin there, I am here to disscuss. : Looking at your user page on the MLP:FiM Wiki, I see that you aren't currently blocked -- nor does it look like you've ever been blocked. : But you have made several edits on articles that are either not covered by the show itself or are only covered in fan works (i.e.: SHED.MOV). Those kinds of facts don't belong on the official Wiki (which is what this Fan Wiki is for), and I can only suggest you refrain from making such edits. : I hope that helps in some way, but as for this block, I'm afraid I don't see the issue. ImperfectXIII (talk) 00:37, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay I'll stop Cassius Nightshade Can you delete Cassius Nightshade? Twilight Sparkle (talk) 03:57, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Cassius Nightshade Delete Cassius Nightshade, please? It should've been moved to the Bronies Wiki. Twilight Sparkle (talk) 03:58, June 2, 2013 (UTC) : I moved it to the article creator's sandbox. 04:16, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::You can delete the OCS Castle and Cassius Nightshade now they have pages on Bronies Wiki.--Daipenmon (talk) 16:04, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Alright, thanks for the heads up. 17:53, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Balloon Party/Sori 52 Thanks for fixing a few of my entries. I know my formatting isnt perfect yet and i can't upload images from work where i do most of these but hopefully i can help get the music portion of the brony fandom a little more present on here in the future. Regadless, thanks!! 00:22, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your helping on getting those entries up to spec. I can't upload images from work but i appreciate that you got those up for me. I'll def try to get new entries in the future that fill this wiki's format more closely now that i have some better idea on how they should work (although that will take some practice). Regardless, thanks for your help! Thefreewave (talk) 00:27, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :Glad to help. 02:05, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Time Shift OC Hello im lunakilla98 i made a article for my character Time Shift and well its been requsted for deletion im new here and i would like to know why if i have done something wrong i feel bad and would like help to make it better if you could please tell me whats wrong —Preceding unsigned comment added by Lunakilla98 (talk • ) 19:49, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :Typically, this Wiki doesn't allow pages for OCs (original characters) unless the OC is really popular or well-known. In such cases, the OC should have a page about them on the Bronies Wiki. Otherwise, you can always have your OC's page in your sandbox or as a blog post. 19:12, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Though because the fan fiction where he appears also has a page, his role in that fan fiction could be described on its page, in a character section.-- 19:49, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Restoring anonymous editing Hey, I was just wondering if you could leave a message on this forum before I send it off to Wikia, though if you don't want to, I'll totally understand, and try sending it off to Wikia as-is.-- The Secret Life of Rarity I have a question regarding the fanfiction by BronyWriter, he is the writer of the fanfiction The Secret Life of Rarity where Rarity is a serial killer. I was thinking about uploading it to the MLP Fan wiki (along with it's two sequels). But it is pretty violent, so would this fanfiction be flagged as mature? FinnXMarcy (talk) 01:46, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :If it's violent, then yes, it should definitely have a disclaimer. 01:54, August 31, 2013 (UTC) MrCakeDragonMan Jest542 (talk) 04:18, October 11, 2013 (UTC)hello mr imperfectXIII, by any chance could you put the link of MRcakes YT page on the spike wiki? :Done. 04:24, October 11, 2013 (UTC) : Button Mash I was wondering, is there a reason Button Mash doesn't have his own page yet? Wratched (talk) 20:33, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :Not really. If he's featured in enough fan labor to warrant having his own page, by all means. Otherwise, he can be featured in a character section on the Button's Adventures page. 21:01, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :: Re:citation. Jananimations mentions the future of the series on his youtube channel. But I don't know how to cite it on this wiki. Wratched (talk) 13:51, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :::You can take a screenshot of the YouTube comment and archive it, like I've done here. 13:59, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Shade Ponisinger Hey, since you're admin, do you think you could make my wiki page "Shade Ponsinger" protective? 'Cause I don't want the same person to vandalize my wiki page again. Sincerely, Tison King aka ShadeAutisticPon3 (talk) 02:11, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :I went ahead and did that. Again, my apologies for all the vandalism. 02:12, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Primary work My bad. If that is the case, take mine down. Thanks for telling me. ZH115 (talk) 19:27, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :No problem. 19:29, December 17, 2013 (UTC) OC pony Why did you delete my post? :Well, on top of it being nothing more than a paragraph of biography and the rest of the page just placeholder text, this Wiki doesn't hold pages for OC (original character) ponies unless that OC is really popular and has been featured in a lot of fan labor. Pages for OC ponies would be more at home here, which is dedicated to them. 03:06, January 2, 2014 (UTC) What's wrong with OC pages? I thought this was a FAN wiki. 14:51, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :This is a Fan LABOR Wiki. It deals mostly with fanmade stories, music, games, and videos. I became an admin after these policies are put into place, so I can only guess they were to cut down on the number of OC pony pages. :There's a much better wiki for putting up pages for OC ponies -- the Bronies Wiki. 16:28, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ::If I'm not mistaken, that rule was put into place because this is a wiki, and as such anybody should be able to edit pages, not just to copyedit, but to add information, and with lesser known OCs, it was assumed that only the people who originally created them would know significantly enough about them to be able to add information about them. That's also the reason that pages can't be created for works that haven't been published yet except using information that has been released in a place where the general public (or general fandom, I suppose) can see it, because otherwise only the person/people making the work would be able to add information about it.-- Commission: My Baby Sister comic I made this page, so can you put it back on the wikia page, please? Ben800013 Ability to rename images? Hello, I was wondering if there is a way to rename images without any special rights/ or if there is somewhere to apply for this ability? Many images keep getting deleted or overwritten because people do not bother to name them different things, and it'd be much easier to organize if ... well, the same image didn't keep getting overwritten by another person uploading something with the same name. I think MLP wiki has these as IC rights, but I've only ever had Admin status on Wiki Answers, so I'm unusre of how that works exactly. Could you maybe clear this up for me/ Help me out? Thanks! Nitsua Xepher! 21:34, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :Image control rights do exist on this Wiki, but I don't have the ability to grant them. You could check with Jonny Manz about that. 21:40, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :: Alright, will do, thanks! Nitsua Xepher! 21:55, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Don't deleted the Comics I made those comics for anyone who can look at it. Would you please undeleted? :I'm all for making content for people to see, but you're creating multiple pages with bare-bones content. As I've said on the pages themselves, it would be better for them all to be on a single page instead of separate pages with a single paragraph each. 01:32, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Page Removal ~ Regal Yeah, it's my page from a couple years ago, and I was talking with one of the admins about removing it because of the inaccurate information on it, and the fact that the project hasn't been a thing for nearly two years... Made that edit before he got back to me. Brony12345 (talk) 05:43, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, if you say so. 05:50, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :Since it was your personal project, I went ahead and deleted it.-- Fan Film Section for Dash Academy Removal Again, a project that I left before it was even developed... that project hasn't been a thing since 2012. I made that edit removing the fan animation section of it without talking to any of the admins, my apologies for that. Brony12345 (talk) 05:46, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :I think that's useful, good information as I said in my undoing edit summary, so I don't support its removal.-- Inappropriate Username Hi, I'm the user that originally had a foul name, "S***tyS***tyS**tS**tS**t", and I have changed my username to "TheIdiotAbroad". I could only contact you through another wiki, so could you please unblock me in the MLP wiki? Sorry about that. I didn't realize it wouldn't be permitted. TheIdiotAbroad (talk) 19:58, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :Certainly. Thanks for understanding. 20:01, February 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Alright, so I just have to wait until tomorrow then? ::TheIdiotAbroad (talk) 20:23, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :::I lifted your ban. You can contribute to the Wiki right away. 20:24, February 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::Still says I'm blocked. I can't make any edits. In the contributions log, it says you unblocked me, but attempting to edit my profile tells me this, and I quote: "Start of block: 04:29, February 28, 2014 Expirty of block: 04:29, March 1, 2014" ::::Before you unblocked me, it told me the expiry time was indefinite, so something must have changed. I can wait it out if need be. ::::TheIdiotAbroad (talk) 20:37, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::Strange. I'll see what I can do. Apologies for the inconvenience. 20:44, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Thanks! I'm unblocked now. :::::::TheIdiotAbroad (talk) 21:46, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Turquoise Blitz Why is the page I made being marked for deletion? :I've already stated why; see the Wiki guidelines for more info. 07:29, April 14, 2014 (UTC) hi hi, I was planning to make a Crossover Yu-Gi-Oh Duel, My Character and King Sombra will battle. so can i do it? :By all means, but it needs to first be published on another site like Fanfiction.net or FIMFiction before it can have a summary page here. See Guidelines for more info. 15:22, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: The Equestrian Asylum: Pinkness Mixed In Blood http://www.fimfiction.net/story/190571/the-equestrian-asylum-pinkness-mixed-with-blood The fanfic can be found there.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 19:14, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you, but that's not the only issue. The story's Wiki article is just a copy/paste of the story; it has to be simply a summary of the story as a whole. 20:31, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Why not tell that to Derpkat2391, herself?--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 20:57, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :::I suppose it applies to both of you, since it's her story and you're the one who created the page. Why not take a look at other fan fiction pages on the Wiki to get an idea of how the page should be structured? 21:20, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::I only made the page since stuff like it ain't allowed at Bronies wiki, plus l ain't the one who wrote the dang story, Derpkat was.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 23:14, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Re:Re: PMV Ok. ThanksDBZFan12 (talk) 01:50, June 3, 2014 (UTC) #66567 What I meant is it's highly unlikely to be proved false so I feel the disclaimers are redundant (and pollute the statement as such, exaggerating its uncertainty). Besides, AJ doesn't "claim" anything: we only know this from AB's words, so that phrase is incorrect in any case. — Ivan Pozdeev 23:06, June 11, 2014 (UTC) OC ponies What the hell is wrong with you :No need to get hostile. Pages about non-notable original characters aren't allowed on the Wiki, as per the guidelines. I recommend moving your page to the Bronies Wiki, as it's tailor-made for OC pony pages. 23:12, June 24, 2014 (UTC) I Can't Log In To Fanfic Websites So, can I write ff on here? :No, this Wiki is not a repository for fan fiction -- only fan fanfiction summaries. The fan fiction itself must be published on another website first. :You may use your user blog to write fan fiction if you like, but new pages in the main namespace about fan fiction that hasn't published elsewhere will be flagged for deletion. 15:49, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Comment Deleting Hi can u delete my comment on the RD page here? I don't think I can. :Which one? This one, this one, or this one? Or all of them maybe? 19:58, July 25, 2014 (UTC) The one about RD being 20% more heterosexual than the others. I don't want to stir up trouble. :Done. And don't worry about it. 20:03, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Bye! hey hey hey why you remove/delete my sonic/mlp crossover I work hard on it I say coming soon. :Please read the comment I posted on the page. 16:17, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey just to you know, http://cupcakes-2.wikia.com/ and https://www.facebook.com/cupcakestw0 are totally real. The movie is real. I'm part of it. So I was wondering if you could add Cupcakes 2: Life of Death to the List of video pages? Thanks. Craz3gam3r (talk) 03:26, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Brony Analysts Hey Impy. So, I've been looking around the wiki and I noticed that many of the Brony analysts aren't here. Is there a reason for that or what? The Bunker Guy (talk) 03:39, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :Pages just haven't been created for them yet. You're welcome to create one (or more) if you want, provided it has a decent amount of information on it. 03:58, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Fanfic page Hello there from another wiki. Would it be possible for me to create a page about my own fanfic and an author page for myself? Is that a) not allowed, b) incredibly prideful, c) totally fine, or a combonation of those three? -- Heeeeyyyy, everybody! It's Meester Tweester! 08:03, October 12, 2014 (UTC) :It's absolutely fine. The only requirement is that the story's been published on another site such as Fanfiction.net, FIMFiction.net, or deviantART. 15:03, October 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Also, I feel it would be easier if I pointed out this helpful page guide now, rather than later. (And also the fact that you can start off with a prefabricated page skeleton by going to this page, typing what you want the name of the page to be be the name of the fanfic in the box next to the "Fan fiction" button, and then clicking said button)-- Sorry My apolgies for making the Maple Syrup page. I had no idea this wasn't a OC wiki. But honestly,not trying to make a scene here or accuse anyone, But it really isn't my fault for this. I looked for a rulebook and guidelines but found none so i assumed this was a fan fiction wiki.If you guys don't want this to happen again, you should clearly state that rule. No hard feelings though, just advice ;).- Maple Panda (talk) 00:52, October 28, 2014 (UTC) :This is indeed a Wiki for fan fiction and other such fanmade works, but the guidelines do state that pages for non-story-related original characters are only permitted on user pages and blogs. The Bronies Wiki is far more suitable for OC pony pages. Cheers. 01:07, October 28, 2014 (UTC) sup? hey i didnt know you were here! how are you? :D (Imtheaura (talk) 22:39, November 14, 2014 (UTC)) :I'm pretty good, thanks for asking. ^_^ 22:42, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Fan labor pages Hey, ur Admin right? Well, what kinda fan pages can u do on this wiki? Can u for an excample make a page called "Appledeath" or "Lionel Sparkweather" who is like an insane horror Twilight Sparkle? If u can, can u also make fan pages of locations and gangs. Billy cougar (talk) 13:42, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :I have never heard of either such depiction of Twilight Sparkle -- they sound pretty non-notable. Therefore, they (as well as locations and gangs) should be specifically written in the context of their own works. 15:16, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Oh, ok, wasen't intrested in editing here anyway. I just need a place to write my book, I'll do it on MLP Wiki. Man creating Boonie and Clyde page on Godfather Wiki shall be hard... Billy cougar (talk) 15:20, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Page removal So whats the reason of removal of my page? :If you're referring to Autumn's Adventure, it wasn't removed. 20:56, December 28, 2014 (UTC) The Killer Rarityverse Wiki Hello, admin peoples! I've recently started up a wiki for the Killer Rarityverse by BronyWriter, and I was looking for some help getting it up and running, since I really have no clue what I'm doing. We have 5 pages so far and I don't think anyone knows how to format an infobox properly! I would really appreciate it if you and the other admins could give us a hand, mainly to get some people contributing and making the wiki look pretty. From a Wikia newbie, Dreamwave15 (talk) 00:54, January 23, 2015 (UTC)Dreamwave15 Daring Do and Indiana Jones Live Action Film On Facebook, there is a upcoming fan movie with Daring Do and Indian Jones. The YouTube channel is called https://www.youtube.com/user/V2rocketproductions. FinnXMarcy (talk) 01:52, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for suggesting to move my page to the bronies wiki it makes more sense. On a scale of 1-10 how good do you thank my oc is and what can i do to imporve her. Wubcake Hello, my name is Wubcake I'm a VA in the fandom and I was wondering if you could update my page it barely has anything on it, and I saw you updated Jennabun's page and was hoping you might do the same for mine ^^" Thanks and bysies! I hope this is actually a PM I don't know how to work this site!! Wubcake (talk) 22:11, March 11, 2015 (UTC)Wubcake :I'd be happy to. ^^ 22:17, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Jennabun Could you possibly update my page Jennabun? ^^ Jennabun (talk) 19:01, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :Sure, I'll do it as soon as I get a chance. 21:54, April 5, 2015 (UTC) OC page deletion YOU SUCK WHY YOU DELETE MY PAGE!!!??? I WORKED HARD!!M—Preceding unsigned comment added by Bernice100 (talk • ) :Non-notable OCs are not allowed to have pages here; try putting those pages on the Bronies Wiki.-- Something and the blocking. Ok, I dont mean to sound any harsh, but can you please stop keep talking to me like you know "excatly why I edit stuff on pages", cause nothing of what you claim is what I am thinking when I am editing, like trying to "enforce" anything, is not actually true. -_- As I have explained to you many times before, I only tries to "help" and nothing else, I dont want stuff on that wikia to be in "my way" or anything if thats what you have been thinking, but in a way good or sometimes better for others, if it is neccessary, though i might be wrong sometimes. I dont wanna argue with you, cause I know you are a good Admin who helps me a lot and I learn much from you as you explain my mistakes (I admit I might forget as I kinda have a busy life outside of the PC that I must live and take care of and forget to see what you wrote in the "summary" sometimes), but please dont somewhat act like you know why I am editing stuff, when I have already honestly explained that to you earlier. :( Thats all I wanted to say, but you know what nevermind, cause no matter what I do to just try and help I mostly appears to be causing trouble for you guys, though there are many other users who have caused much more worse trouble on that wikia, so this time I really "wont edit anymore" on that wikia ever, that I promise, I dont wanna bother to try and help anymore when the Admins will just end up "blocking" if they eventually starts to believe anyone is causing trouble on purpose and is a problem, it might not be long now, but who know how it will be next time. P.S Also no offense, but your statement about info of the coat, mane, eye color and the cutie mark of a character "not having anything to do with Design" is very confusing and does not seem to make any sense, as a character`s color scheme is clearly a part of its design, but nevermind that, I am wrong after all. Bleck11 (talk) 01:20, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Sorry. Sorry about the last thing, I didnt know there was a serious rule like that as I usually dont use "talk pages" but "message walls", I just thought that since we have already talked and understood and that I wont be editing pages on that wikia anymore, then there is no need for those messages to still exist. Besides, they are kinda a bad memory for me, so I would appreciate if you could remove those messages on the talk pages then, as you was the one who made them. P.S Dont worry, I wont forget what you wrote, honestly. Bleck11 (talk) 05:45, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Adding Wiki to a page Hi, I just wanted to know if it's okay to put a wiki on a page where you can visit for more information (Rainbow Dash Presents). If so, where can I put it? Giant Bubbles (talk) 00:41, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Wubcake again Hello, it's Wubcake, can you update my page when you get the time? ^^" Arkane Request deletion of my page and deactivation of my account? http://mlpfanart.wikia.com/wiki/Arkane Cowtastrophe (talk) 17:18, June 7, 2015 (UTC)Arkane :Page deleted, but I can't deactivate your account myself. You can use . 18:08, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Page deletion Why did you delete Speedybolt? I didn't see myself doing anything wrong...—Preceding unsigned comment added by DemonPastas (talk • ) 20:02, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :It was a page for a non-notable OC, and those aren't allowed to have pages here on this wiki. If you'd like, I can retrieve what you wrote so far, so you can create a page for Speedybolt on the Bronies Wiki, which does allow non-notable OCs.-- Hi MLP Wiki (I know it said I could contact you to discuss the block but I can't really do that when I'm blocked so I had to come here and I hope that's all right) I apologize for offending you time and time again. I never try to offend or intimidate anyone but somehow I always seem to. It's like I'm cursed or something. I mentioned your name not to single you out as an enemy (because I don’t view you as such), but because I offended you the most with my arguments that Chrysalis and Sombra were dead and did not wish to do so again (I assumed that’s what you’d think that blog was about, that I was trying to tell everyone to accept that they’re dead). I just wanted the pages to look more professional but I won’t raise the issue again. As for singling you out with the blog deletion thing, it was only because you blocked me last time for putting a Delete tag on my blogs that I felt I shouldn’t have written. I hope you’ll approve my putting that tag on the Let It Go blog on September 12th. Again I apologize for offending you and it was never my intention, it makes me feel even more depressed and pessimistic than usual when I do that. And for what it's worth, I know you weren't the one who changed "Status" to "Survival" when I said "out of spite" but I didn't name the one who did. Even after my block expires I'd better make my presence scarce there because it is obvious I’ve lost any friends I’ve once had there with my constant (and unintentional) offending you and others, and this time I won’t create another Rareego, Rakasha, etc. And if I were to do another "Should I leave" blog (which I know you won't allow on account of "attention-seeking") I'm pretty sure most of the votes would be "I'd be glad you're gone" this time (though I know you'd either not vote or hit "Neutral"). Ghostkaiba297 (talk) 04:42, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :This is precisely what I mean by attention-seeking. "It's like I'm cursed or something." "I've lost any friends." "If I were to do another 'Should I leave' blog... I'm pretty sure most of the votes would be 'I'd be glad you're gone'." With remarks like these, you keep painting yourself as a victim and expect pity. You won't get it here. All you're doing is making huge deals out of the tiniest of issues. If you're feeling "depressed and pessimistic", you need to seek professional help. Because you won't get that here either. 06:10, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Again, it's not my intention and I honestly do feel like the victim sometimes, even though I know it's not anyone else's intention either. And as soon as the block expires I'm going to change everything you mentioned below and replace the offending blog with a mini-fanfic about Chrysalis and Sombra singing "Let It Go" and discussing Frozen's popularity. Ghostkaiba297 (talk) 14:25, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :::And I'm not meaning this as "attention-seeking" either but it really hurts that that's what you think of me. I really don't mean any harm but everyone always thinks I do. And I'm only saying what I honestly believe. Ghostkaiba297 (talk) 14:42, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :::And btw, I do learn a lot from what you tell me and try to use what you say to improve and become a better person. Even if you think I've learned nothing, yesterday was kind of a different scenario (the last block was for putting delete tags on comments and blogs that give my opinions, as well as the "Should I leave" blog on account of attention-seeking) but I got what you said about singling out users and will not do that in the future, even if I think the statement itself would not be an offensive one. Ghostkaiba297 (talk) 22:58, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Changing my name I'd like you to be the first to know that I am changing my name to KillRoy231. This isn't because of our disagreements, it's something I've been considering for a while because I don't want to overshadow the Yu-Gi-Oh character I named my account after and I don't want to be the first thing people think of when they see the character (and especially don't want to be mentioned on Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series). Just sent the name change in today. Telling you this just so you don't think this is another Rakasha/Rareego thing (this time it'll be same account, new name), it had nothing to do with you and I hope we can put this whole thing behind us on September 12th - I won't criticize you, mention your name in blogs, raise any more of the Chrysalis, Sombra, or tail debates, etc. and try hard to avoid anything that would be deemed "attention-seeking". I'll still probably keep my activity to a minimum of course. Ghostkaiba297 (talk) 21:21, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Seeking a bit of advice As I'm sure you well know, my block is going to expire soon and before I go back to MLP Wiki I want to make sure I don't say anything that will offend you and/or get me blocked again for like a week or something. So, if it's not too much trouble, can I have a list of things not to say that would be deemed attention-seeking? I'm well aware that "Should I leave" blogs, expressing my opinion too much, making a big deal about little things, and saying things like "everyone here hates me" count, but is there anything else I should avoid saying (beyond the obvious of course)? And again, everything you've said hasn't been for nothing, as it has addressed multiple issues and you have gotten your message across about: *Writing in-universe *Questioning the wiki's policy about in-universe and trivia *Status debates (which is what I've said I "let go" in the recent blog) *Paranoid predictions (which took a bit longer but if you've noticed I've been trying to reassure others lately) *Adding "delete" tags to too many comments and blogs (I'll just be careful what I write as mentioned above) *Criticizing how articles are written (most recent, and what I hadn't "let go" until now) *Singling out other users (most recent; I know you told me not to with the Remakes blog but I didn't read that message before you linked to it because I hadn't been checking the history of that blog) Hoping we can get along again, KillRoy231 (talk) 20:27, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Blocked?! But I can explain. I didn't mean to put up duplicate images nor I didn't know that the images were duplicates. I was only trying to help. How long will I be blocked? Please reply in my talk page. - Kaylin disneylover (talk) 11:26 a.m., September 25, 2015 (MST) Mordecai Mapper page Mordecai Mapper makes art, songs, videos and also maps (it´s because I called him "brony that does everything") João "like rio" Dinis (talk) 17:51, October 8, 2015 (UTC) "Offensive" But it's offensive! Then add offensive stuff about the other mane six too!! You bronies are such hypocrites who keeps shunning Applejack fans and offend them all the time. How do you think we feel? :Just because something is offensive to you doesn't mean it's offensive to everyone. The Wiki takes a nonpartial, unbiased stance toward whatever it covers. If it's so offensive to you, I must ask: why are you here? 20:37, October 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Does this mean I can't be anywhere? Because it's everywhere... Ok then. I'll give up on MLP, you people are bastards. I look forward to when I die.PonyFan4Ever (talk) 20:40, October 19, 2015 (UTC) :::At no point did I say you should "give up on MLP". If you're going to fly to such extremes at the tiniest argument, I'm afraid I'll have no part of it. 20:47, October 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::Sorry then. But it's not fair. PonyFan4Ever (talk) 23:00, October 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::Sorry to butt in, but nopony said that life was fair. - Jasonbres (talk) 23:05, October 19, 2015 (UTC) :My advice to you, PonyFan4Ever, would be to grow a thicker skin and to not let such things as this offend you to this extent - I understand that you don't like those particular memes, but just because you don't like them, it doesn't mean they're false.-- Hello Hello, Imperfect (Is it okay to call you that, or do you have another nickname?) I was just wondering why my edits were reverted on Pinkie Pie. I personally believe it has as much right to be noted as the Five Nights at Freddy crossover (which, I might had, does not even have proper citation). I don't want to cause trouble or anything, just a friendly question. :) Also, I'm thinking of staying on here, and I wanted to ask if you could point me in some sort of direction? I'd like to be able to help as best I can. Before I conclude this, I'd like to ask: Can one create a page for any fanfiction out there, or does it have to be a fairly popular one to get a place on here? Good day, Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 18:32, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :Hello, DaringDooDarkstripe. To address your points individually: #Your recent depiction addition to Pinkie Pie's page detailed something called "Dr. Pinkie and Miss Pie". I have not heard of this particular depiction of Pinkie Pie in MLP fan labor until now, so if it is indeed as "popular" as you say, please provide examples of its popularity outside its source material. #You may create a page for any MLP-related fan fiction you like as long as it has been published on an external site such as Fanfiction.net, FIMFiction.net, or DeviantArt.com. :Thank you. 18:46, October 26, 2015 (UTC)